I Turn To You
by OneLove.1TYM
Summary: A broken heart isn’t so easy to mend, is it? Whose words are really sincere? In a world full of deception and lies, whose arms shall she turn to? slightly AU, though not really. HPHGDM fic. teehee. rated M for future sexual content. enjoy & review !


Again && again I've been doing my best to come up with a good plot…But it's either I'm too busy with other things … or I get stuck. Hmmph.

Soooo… here it is folks! Be nice. I'm warning you.

Slightly AU. But not so much. It's a HP/HG/DM fic. teehee.

Summary: A broken heart isn't so easy to mend, is it? Whose words are really sincere? In a world full of deception and lies, whose arms shall she turn to? (I'll come up with a better summary when I can. )

**I Turn To You**

(Corny title, eh? Bare with me for now. lol.)

**Chapter I** – A Sad Ending…or Beginning?

Somewhere, off in a faraway, peaceful place, a loving couple sat snuggly together, side-by-side against a tree. The two have been together for a long while (if you consider eight months a long time.).

The girl had always loved him, ever since she could remember. When he finally confessed his love for her, she gladly accepted him. Who wouldn't, right?

Resting against his shoulder, his strong, protective arm around her, he made a promise.

"I'll never let you go, my love, no matter what. You will always be first in my heart, as I will always be first in yours."

Hermoine smiled at her boyfriend with such warmth. "I will love your forever, Harry, for as long as I live."

Harry looked into the chocolate eyes of the girl he loved ever since they met. He bent his head down to meet those familiar lips that he had kissed so many times before.

"_Could life get any better than this?"_ He thought.

In a distance, a pair of eyes watched the lovers kiss, a wicked grin plastered on.

**- EIGHT MONTHS LATER-**

Hermoine laid down on the grass next to her boyfriend, outside of the Burrow.

"I know it's not so surprising, but I became Head Girl this year! Can you imagine? Us? In our last year already? Isn't it exciting? Who can possibly be Head Boy? It's not you, is it? Is it, Harry? …Harry?"

He seemed a bit distracted, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"…Harry, are you even listening to me?"

He shook out his thoughts. "Oh, er, sorry, I was just thinking about some things…"

Hermoine felt curious. "Thinking about what? Our last year at Hogwarts? What'll happen this year? Victory over the war? What? What is it?"

"No…that's no it…No, it's nothing. Really." He refused to meet her eyes.

"Harry…look at me." He, once again, refused to look her way. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He finally looked at Hermoine, only to surprise her with tear-brimmed eyes.

"I…I…I can't stand it anymore Hermoine, I really can't."

"Can't stand what? Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything – "

"Ican'tstandlyingtoyouanymore," he said in a rush, sitting abruptly.

Hermoine sat up as well. "Say that again?"

"I..can't..stand..lying..to..you..anymore," he said more slowly this time.

Eyes widened as the girl turned completely towards him. "Lying…about what?" she asked ever so softly, as a wave of fear and anger washed over inside her.

"I…I…I…" he stammered. Hermoine couldn't take it any more.

"WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY LIE TO ME ABOUT? HUH? WHAT! **WHAT!**" she screamed.

"I'VE BEEN SEEING SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY! THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU SATISFIED!" he screamed back.

Hermoine just sat there, dumbstruck. He quickly came to his senses and started to apologize and explain.

"'Moine, look. I'm really, really, **really **– "

**SMACK !**

"How could do this to me, you insensitive **prick**! How could you be so **cruel**! I thought you truly loved me! I…" Harry reached out to her. "I really did – "

**SMACK !**

"Don't you **dare** speak to me ever again, you hear? **Never**!" Hermoine quickly ran inside.

"HERMOINE! … " Suddenly, Ginny appeared from inside, with a confused look on her face. "…What happened? Harry, what did you do to her?"

"I think…Hermoine and I…" he choked out. "I think it's over. It's finally over between us."

Harry sighed as a single tear rolled down on his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews! Any suggestions? Comments? ANYTHING?

Ill feel much better.


End file.
